madu pun tidak semanis baekhyun
by sena.park
Summary: karena madu berperan banyak dalam kisah mereka..


.

 _chanbaek_

 _bxb_

 _fluff_

...

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening selama perjalanan, wajahnya di tekuk dan alisnya menukik kesal, sepeda yang ia kayuh melaju cepat dalam gang sempit sebelum melintas di jalan besar, hari ini dia seharusnya pergi ke pantai jika saja ibunya tidak tahu tentang nilai fisikanya yang hancur, dan lagi-

-kenapa pula guru hwang berkunjung ke rumahnya sampai mengatakan soal nilainya yang turun karena kebanyakan bermain?

Sepeda Chanyeol berbelok lantas berhenti di sebuah rumah minimalis lantai dua dengan paduan warna abu abu dan putih, ada sebuah mobil mewah berwarna merah di bagasinya yang terbuka, rumah itu sunyi seperti tidak berpenghuni

Ah.. Tentu saja Chanyeol tidak sedang pulang ke rumah melainkan mengantarkan madu pesanan, lupakan soal pergi ke pantai bersama teman temannya karena libur semester tahun ini akan dihabiskan Chanyeol membantu ibunya dirumah, mengantar pesanan madu, dan menjadi anak baik

tentunya setelah insiden nilai dan bermain.

Chanyeol mengambil sesuatu dalam box yang ada pada belakang sepedanya, beberapa botol madu yang baru dikemas hari ini, sejujurnya Chanyeol tidak punya kesan baik pada madu, karena setiap kali ia dimarahi hukumannya selalu berhubungan dengan cairan kental kuning yang manis itu.

Chanyeol menoleh sekali lagi ke sekeliling rumah, pagarnya tertutup dan lingkungannya sepi, Chanyeol menekan tombol bel setelah puas menoleh.

tidak ada yang datang.

Chanyeol menekannya beberapa kali hingga bunyi bel terdengar bersahutan, Chanyeol pikir mungkin memang tak ada orang dirumah, ia lantas berbalik ingin pergi, tapi tiba tiba pintu depan terbuka dengan keras, seseorang keluar dengan rambut basah, baju kaos putih polos dan celana boxer longgar berwarna dongker, Chanyeol terdiam sejenak memperhatikan, anak laki laki yang tidak lebih tinggi dari pada Chanyeol itu mengatur nafas perlahan setelah sepertinya berlari entah dari mana, dadanya kembang kempis, kulitnya putih dan wajahnya cerah, dan yang dapat Chanyeol simpulkan adalah anak itu terlihat cantik entah bagaimana

"...ya kan? "

"YA? " Chanyeol terkejut ketika tiba tiba anak itu telah berdiri dihadapkannya dan pagar yang sudah terbuka entah sejak kapan

"kau datang mengantar madu ya kan?" anak laki laki yang lebih pendek kembali bertanya setelah tau Chanyeol tak mendengarnya

"Ya aku Chanyeol, ah.. Maksutnya.. ya, aku yang mengantar madu" Chanyeol tersenyum kikuk, sedikit heran kenapa anak itu bicara banmal padanya padahal ia terlihat lebih muda dari pada Chanyeol tapi Chanyeol membiarkannya, anak itu menatap heran tapi tidak mempermasalahkan

"tadi ibuku bilang jika kau datang tunggu sebentar, dia mengantar loundry tapi akan kembali sebentar lagi, silahkan masuk dulu " anak itu mempersilahkan Chanyeol masuk yang langsung Chanyeol laksanakan, Chanyeol duduk di sofa ruang tamu, rumah itu rapi luar dalam, Chanyeol bahkan takjub mengingat rumahnya yang jarang rapi, anak laki laki itu kembali datang dengan secangkir minuman

"silahkan diminum, maaf tadi lama membuka pintu, aku sebenarnya baru selesai mandi" anak itu ikut duduk di depan Chanyeol, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil sambil berkata tidak apa apa

" oh ya, tadi kau bilang namamu Chanyeol kan? Park Chanyeol? "

"ya, kau tau nama keluargaku? " Chanyeol memasang wajah bertanya, tapi anak laki laki yang lain hanya tertawa lebar tanpa Chanyeol tau penyebabnya

"ah.. Aku lupa mengatakannya, namaku Byun Baekhyun" Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya mengajak Chanyeol berjabat tangan, Chanyeol menerimanya dengan senang hati, tangan Baekhyun jelas lebih kecil dari miliknya mengingat tubuhnya juga

baekhyun, namanya terasa sangat cocok saat diucapkan sambil melihat si pemilik nama

"aku sebenarnya beberapa kali ke rumahmu menemani ibu atau sekedar mengantarnya" Baekhyun mengambil toples kacang di tengah meja lalu mulai mengunyahnya

"sungguh? Kapan? Aku tidak ingat" Chanyeol heboh membongkar ingatannya sendiri tapi ia tetap tak mengingatnya, Baekhyun kembali tertawa, tertawa mulai terlihat seperti hobinya

"tentu saja, karena setiap aku datang kau lebih sering sedang diluar, ibumu terus mengeluh betapa sering kau pergi bersama teman temanmu, pun saat dirumah kau selalu berada dikamar"

Chanyeol tersenyum malu, tiba-tiba berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak sering keluar bersama teman, melupakan fakta bahwa ia tadinya mengeluh karena gagal hangout

"sungguh? Kalau begitu kapan Baekhyun datang lagi? Jika nanti kau datang aku pastikan aku sedang berada dirumah" Chanyeol dengan exited mengatakannya, Baekhyun tersenyum kecil dengan mata menyipit

"pastikan kau dirumah, aku bisa datang kapan saja"

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepala cepat

"apa yang begitu menyenangkan disini? " seorang wanita memasuki rumah sambil tersenyum, Chanyeol langsung tau itu ibu baekhyun, alasannya? Karena mereka mirip, Chanyeol tiba tiba ingat pernah melihat wanita itu beberapa kali dan sudah pasti saat dirumahnya

Chanyeol memberi salam singkat wanita itu menyapa ramah, meminta maaf sedikit merasa bersalah membuat Chanyeol menunggu lama

Chanyeol pikir jangankan menunggu, di suruh menginap juga pasti dia mau

Nyonya byun kedalam sebentar mengambil beberapa won lalu memberikannya pada Chanyeol, juga memberi satu bungkusan yang diminta ia berikan kepada ibunya, sepertinya makanan, mungkin kue

Chanyeol dengan berat hati pulang, baekhyun mengantarnya kedepan rumah, dan Chanyeol bersyukur untuk itu

Ibu heran saat Chanyeol pulang dengan wajah senang dan tersenyum sepanjang perjalanan, memberikan bungkusan dari ibu baekhyun dan mengambil es krim didalam kulkas, padahal ibunya baru akan mengizinkan Chanyeol keluar bersama teman jika Chanyeol kembali dengan wajah kesal yang sama saat dia pergi, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya, hebatnya Chanyeol bertanya jika ada yang bisa ia bantu, ia bahkan siap jika diminta menemani ayah ke pertenakan lebah, tapi ibu tidak memintanya

"apa yang begitu menyenangkan hingga kau tersenyum sejak tadi Chanyeol? "ibu bertanya sambil duduk disamping Chanyeol di depan tv sambil membawa sepiring buah yang telah dipotong kecil kecil

"tidak ada salahnya tersenyum ibu, itu akan membuatku terlihat lebih muda" ucap Chanyeol asal

"bicaramu sudah seperti orang dewasa, pergilah antar beberapa buah untuk kakakmu, dia belajar sejak tadi dikamarnya"

Chanyeol tidak menggu dua kali, langsung menjalankan perintah, mengambil piring, beberapa buah dan memberikannya pada yoora, ia bahkan memberi kata semangat untuk kakaknya yang hanya ia sapa sekali seminggu itu

"ibu, apa teman ibu yang tadi ku antarkan madu sering datang kerumah kita? " Chanyeol bertanya setelah kembali duduk di depan tv

"maksudmu mama Byun?"

"iya"

"tentu saja, dia kan teman ibu"

"Oo.., tadi aku bertemu anaknya, dia mungkin SMP, tubuhnya kecil dan jelas lebih pendek dariku"

Ibu Chanyeol menatap Chanyeol heran

"mungkin kau salah Chanyeol, mereka tidak punya anak yang masih SMP, paling kecil Baekhyun dan dia seumuran denganmu, tua beberapa bulan malahan"

Chanyeol sedikit shock mengingat anak itu terliaht muda, tidak menyangka lebih tua darinya, itulah kenapa ia bicara santai

Hari hari setelah itu Chanyeol habiskan jadi anak baik, tidak keluar rumah meski ibunya sudah memperbolehkan, sehun ribut mengajaknya jalan ia acukan, kai mengajaknya ke warnet tidak Chanyeol tanggapi, tiba tiba ayahnya khawatir Chanyeol punya maslah serius tapi ia mengaku baik baik saja, hanya saja..

Ia menunggu seseorang untuk datang..

Chanyeol menghabiskan liburan akhir semesternya dirumah tanpa diminta, tapi sayang sekali yang ditunggu tidak pernah muncul, Chanyeol mulai masuk sekolah esok hari, anak itu mulai terlihat sedih, yoora bahkan ragu untuk menyapanya

"Chanyeol jika nanti teman teman ibu datang, antar minuman dan mintalah tunggu sebentar, ibu mau mengantarkan ayah makan siang, dia sedang mengunjungi pertenakkan sekarang" ibu memberi pesan, Chanyeol hanya mengangguk pelan, benar saja, tidak lama setelah ibu pergi seseorang mengetuk pintu, Chanyeol membukanya ada beberapa wanita seumuran ibunya yang datang,Chanyeol mengatakan apa yang ibunya minta dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk, yoora sedang tidak dirumah karena ada acara bersama teman

Chanyeol ke dapur dan bingung harus melakukan apa, ia harusnya membuat minuman tapi ragu harus membuat apa

"ingin aku bantu?" seseorang bersuara disamping Chanyeol membuatnya terkejut, itu seseorang yang beberapa hari ini ia tunggu, sedang tersenyum kecil dengan memakai sweter berwarna baby blue dan blue jeans, membuat Chanyeol ingin berteriak gemas

Chanyeol tidak mengangguk tidak pula menggeleng, tapi Baekhyun dengan cekatan mengambil beberapa gelas dan teh juga setoples cairan kental, , ia seperti terbiasa melakukannya, Chanyeol tak bersuara untuk beberapa saat, sebelum ia sadar sesuatu

"kapan kau masuk Baek? "

Baekhyun berhenti sejenak lalu menatap Chanyeol,

"aku masuk saat kau berjalan ke dapur, jelasnya kami terlambat beberapa menit"

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti, Baekhyun melanjutkan pekerjaanya lengkap dengan mengantarkan teh madu buatannya untuk ibu ibu yang sedang berbincang, Chanyeol membantu membawanya, ibu Chanyeol pulang tidak lama setelah itu, memintanya menemani Baekhyun membawanya bermain agar tak bosan

Tanpa disuruh juga Chanyeol akan melakukannya

"apa kau menungguku berkunjung?" Baekhyun bertanya saat mereka telah sampai di kamar Chanyeol, berantakan dan tidak rapi, khas anak laki laki sekali

"tidak, siapa yang memberitahu?" tiba Chanyeol merasa gugup

"katanya tidak tapi ia bertanya siapa yang memberitahu, dasar aneh" Baekhyun bergumam membuat Chanyeol tersipu, Chanyeol bertanya mengalihkan pembicaraan

"berapa umurmu baekhyun? "

"aku? Sama denganmu, malah lebih tua beberapa bulan" ah.. mirip seperti yang ibunya katakan, Baekhyun mengambil rubik yang sudah diacak lalu mencoba menyelesaikannya

"Kau tau tanggal lahirku? "Chanyeol bertanya penasaran, Baekhyun mengangguk singkat

"jadi kalau mau, kau bisa panggil aku hyung" Baekhyun mengatakannya masih dengan fokus pada rubiknya

Chanyeol tertawa kecil

"kata 'Baekhyun' dengan 'hyung' itu tidak cocok di sandingkan"

"lalu cocoknya? "

"denganku"

Baekhyun menghentikan permainan jarinya pada rubik lalu menatap Chanyeol

"bercanda" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan giginya yang rapi

Baekhyun kembali bermain rubik tapi tidak ada yang tau ada sedikit rona dipipinya

Setelah hari itu, Chanyeol mulai masuk sekolah tapi mereka lebih sering bertemu, baekhyun kadang kerumah Chanyeol bersama ibunya atau Chanyeol yang mengantarkan madu ke rumah Baekhyun, tiba tiba madu berperan baik dalam hidup Chanyeol, suatu waktu Chanyeol bertanya

"Baekhyun apa kau mau jadi temanku?"

Baekhyun menatapnya heran, ia pikir mereka sudah berteman lalu kenapa Chanyeol bertanya

"kenapa? "

"karena kalau jadi pacarku terlalu awal"

Lalu Baekhyun pura pura tuli, tidak membalas juga tidak membahasnya

Tapi tentu tidak ada yang tau bahwa jantungnya berdetak laju

sekolah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak terlalu jauh, tapi berbeda arah, Chanyeol suka iseng diam diam kesekolah Baekhyun saat pulang sekolah padahal juga tidak bisa melihat Baekhyun nya

Lalu beberapa bulan setelahnya sekolah Baekhyun mengadakan acara hut yang mengundang beberapa sekolah, ada beberapa perlombaan yang wajib diikuti, sekolah Chanyeol termasuk, biasanya Chanyeol tidak peduli hal hal seperti ini, menghabiskan waktu di warnet lebih menyenangkan, tapi kini ia tiba tiba giat berlatih basket (karena hanya itu yang ia kuasai), tentu bukan untuk menang, tapi untuk sekedar terpilih sebagai perwakilan sekolah agar ikut ke acara ulang tahun sekolah baekhyun, dan ia benar benar terpilih

Baekhyun tidak tau, ia ingin memberi kejutan, lebih bagus kalau bisa menang, itu akan spesial

Hari H pun tiba Chanyeol bahkan gugup sebelum bermain ia tak melihat Baekhyun di manapun, tentu saja, itu sekolah yang luas dan si kecil itu mungkin tenggelam di kerumunan orang, bahkan hingga Chanyeol selesai, ia tak melihat Baekhyun, basket sekolah Chanyeol menang dan masuk final, jadi mereka akan bermain lagi minggu depan, Chanyeol terkejut dengan hasilnya atau mungkin karena lawannya lemah

Seseorang memberi Chanyeol air, bukan Baekhyun, itu sehun, Chanyeol merengut kesal dan sehun malah tertawa

"kenapa dengan wajahmu kawan, tersenyumlah sedikit kita kan menang, setidaknya hargai meski dari awal kau punya niat lain untuk ikut dan... "

Chanyeol tak lagi mendengar ucapan sehun karena di depan sana seseorang Yang tadi ia cari sedang ditarik seorang siswa tinggi sekolah lain yang Chanyeol yakin bukan berniat baik, baekhyun nya meronta tapi dia tetap menariknya

"sehun, maafkan aku jika kita harus bayar uang jaminan, aku yang akan membayarnya" Chanyeol memberikan botol airnya pada sehun dan pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang bingung

Chanyeol berlari membelah kerumunan, siswa yang menarik Baekhyun telah berada di area sepi, itu hampir ke samping gedung sekolah, Chanyeol berlari lebih cepat kearah mereka dan saat pria itu sadar, kaki Chanyeol sudah menghantam wajahnya, Baekhyun terkejut, tentu saja, pertama karena ada Chanyeol, kedua karena Chanyeol baru menghantam wajah seseorang

pria itu jatuh tersungkur tapi langsung berdiri dengan marah, menatap Chanyeol bagai serigala lapar, ada luka dipipinya tapi si penyerang malah tersenyum sinis, dia pantas mendapatkannya

Pria itu baru akan balas memukul Chanyeol, tapi Baekhyun tiba tiba menunduk dan meminta maaf, Chanyeol tertegun, jengkel dan tidak terima

Pria itu sama tidak terima nya seperti Chanyeol, tapi Baekhyun terus menunduk meminta maaf, pria itu bahkan tak sempat bicara karena baekhyun langsung menarik Chanyeol pergi menjauh, Baekhyun membawa Chanyeol ke sebuah kelas yang kosong karena semua orang diluar menikmati acara dan lomba

" KENAPA KAU MENENDANG ORANG CHANYEOL!! KAU BUKAN GANGSTER!!" Baekhyun berteriak marah yang membuat Chanyeol yang sebelumnya ingin protes menjadi diam

"itu karena dia menganggumu, aku tidak suka" Chanyeol mencicit kecil, ketakutan, ia bahkan lupa dari mana datangnya keberaniannya yang tadi

"itu bukan alasan! Kau beruntung tidak ada yang sadar atau masalahnya akan besar, berpikirlah Chanyeol, dewasalah sedikit"

"aku tidak suka dia mengganggu mu, aku sedang nembelamu, kenapa aku yang dimarahi" Chanyeol menatap baekhyun tak percaya, ia hanya ingin membantu

"aku tidak mengerti pemikiranmu Baekhyun" Chanyeol pergi setelah mengatakannya, sedikit menyenggol pintu menimbukan bunyi yang menandakan ia sedang marah

tiba tiba baekhyun merasa bersalah, harusnya ia tak perlu berteriak, tapi ia khawatir, Chanyeol mungkin tidak akan mengerti tapi masalah tadi bisa menimbulkan banyak masalah lainnya

Setelah kejadian itu Chanyeol tidak ingin melihat Baekhyun, Chanyeol menjauhinya, saat Baekhyun datang ia bersembunyi dimana saja, ia lebih sering keluar bersama teman, ibunya kembali bingung karena Chanyeol kembali pada kebiasaan lamanya, Chanyeol mengabaikan telepon dan pesan dari Baekhyun, lalu di suatu waktu, Baekhyun berhenti mengirimnya pesan juga berhenti menelepon nya, Chanyeol malah mulai khawatir, apa Baekhyun memutuskan berhenti minta maaf? Apa baekhyun bosan karena tidak ditanggapi?

tanpa sadar Chanyeol menunggu pesan dari baekhyun sepanjang hari, tapi pesan itu tak lagi datang

Ibu berteriak memanggil Chanyeol, yang dengan malas menyahut pelan, ibu datang dengan sekantong madu, Chanyeol sudah tau tujuannya

"Chanyeol tolong antar ini kerumah Baekhyun, pak lee masih mengantar pesanan yang lain"

Tiba tiba Chanyeol gugup, apa ia akan bertemu Baekhyun, apa Baekhyun akan mengacukan nya, tidak peduli, tidak mau tahu lagi tentangnya

sebenarnya bohong jika Chanyeol tak tau alasan Baekhyun marah saat itu, Sehun bilang padanya bahwa membuat masalah saat acara akan membuat tim sekolah di diskualifikasi dari seluruh acara juga hukuman denda, siswa yang terbukti bersalah akan diproses oleh pihak penyelenggara, dan baekhyun salah satu panitianya, Baekhyun mungkin hanya mengkhawatirkan nya, Chanyeol dengar anak yang kemarin ia tendang di keluarkan dan sekolahnya di di diskualifikasi karena ia membuat masalah dengan salah satu panitia penyelenggara

Chanyeol ragu ragu menekan bel pagar rumah Baekhyun, sedikit kecawa karena ibu byun yang keluar membukakan pintu mempersilakan Chanyeol masuk, sejak berteman dengan baekhyun Chanyeol lebih sering kesini, ia hafal letak ruang dan kamar Baekhyun

"aku pulang!! " seseorang memasuki rumah, membuka sepatu tanpa sadar ada orang lain yang sedang memperhatikan

"kau sudah pulang Baekhyun, pas sekali Chanyeol baru datang, ajak dia main dulu, ibu akan membeli sesuatu keluar, hanya sebentar ok? "ibu langsung pergi sedang baekhyun tersenyum kaku yang terlihat dipaksa

tadinya Chanyeol ingin langsung pulang, tapi mama byun memintanya tinggal sebentar untuk menunggu kue keringnya matang, ia mungkin ingin membekali Chanyeol beberapa

tapi sekarang Chanyeol hanya diam, terlalu bingung harus mengatakan apa

"apa kau datang..."

"aku mengantar madu" Chanyeol menjawab cepat bahkan sebelum pertanyaannya selesai

"Ooo..." Baekhyun membalas dengan sedikit nada kecewa

" tapi.. Aku juga ingin menemuimu" Chanyeol melanjutkan

Baekhyun duduk disampingnya tidak terlalu dekat

"untuk? "

"untuk mengaku bahwa aku menyesal dan aku tau kau mungkin mengkhawatirkan ku saat itu, maaf juga karena tidak membalas pesan darimu, aku merasa bersalah " Chanyeol menundukkan kepala, Baekhyun tersenyum tulus untuk pertama kalinya setelah beberapa hari ini

"tidak apa, itu salahku karena berteriak bukannya berterima kasih"

Baekhyun tertawa karena perkatannya sendiri, mengacak rambut coklat Chanyeol sambil tersenyum

" wahh sepertinya adikku Chanyeol sudah mulai dewasa yaaa" godanya

tapi Chanyeol memindahkan tangan Baekhyun dari kepalanya kegenggamannya

"aku nggak mau jadi adik Baekhyun" Chanyeol menatapnya serius, tapi Baekhyun tetap tersenyum lembut

"terus?"

"maunya jadi pacar Baekhyun"

Baekhyun tersenyum menunjukkan rona merah di wajahnya yang manis

"aku mau tidak ya? Aku sebenarnya tidak pacaran dengan anak kecil yang emosian"

"Baekhyunn~~" Chanyeol merengek menggoyangkan tangan kecil baekhyun

"haha okok jadi pacarku ya, harusnya aku yang bilang karena aku lebih tua" Baekhyun protes setelahnya, Chanyeol menggeleng menggoda Baekhyun tentang wajahnya yang terlihat lebih muda

"Baekhyun~~"

"hmm"

"aku baru tau didunia ini ada yg lebih manis dari pada madu"

"apa itu? Gula? "

"bukan, senyum baekhyun"

"owh.. "

"sungguh" yakin Chanyeol

"kau menggombal? "

"bukan, itu pujian"

"tidak, kau menggombal"

"tidak, itu pujian"

"kau menggombal Chanyeol!!"

"ok ok aku menggombal."


End file.
